Harry Potter and the Prophecy's End
by Xyalax Tale
Summary: Neither can live while the other survives. What I thought should be the final installment of the Harry Potter series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Departure from the Dursley's

The room was quiet and dark. Harry Potter was sitting on his bed. He was watching the clock. It ticked to eleven fifty eight. Two minutes. He got up and started packing. He placed his clothes, books, and Harry's belongings. Harry stood up. He knew what he wanted to do. HE would creep downstairs, open the broom cupboard, retrieve his Fire Bolt, and fly to the burrow. He did it quietly. He slipped through his bedroom door, and crept down the stairs. He stepped on the third step down, which made a huge creak. He held onto the railing the rest of the way to support him from making any of the steps creak again. He stepped onto the bottom of the stairs. He turned the corner, and tiptoed to the broom cupboard he once called home. He held a screwdriver in one hand, so he could take of the hinges silently. The entire house was quiet. Harry thought he might be able to leave since it was his Birthday, and he was able to do magic outside of Hogwarts.

As he continued onto the cupboard, a slight breeze meandered through the room. Aunt Petunia must have left the window open. But when he reached the broom cupboard, it had already been taken of its hinges. The door was in bad condition now. However had handled it had done a pretty bad job. The door was almost cracked right down the middle, and it was put lopsidedly on the wall. The hinges had been torn out of the wall. Harry stepped inside cautiously. Seeing that nothing was out of place, he grabbed his trunk, wand, broom, and ran upstairs to fetch Hedwig, his snow owl. When he returned downstairs, he took out his wand.

_"Hoovervate," _He said. Now he was able to fly through the air on his broom, with his trunk, and owl following close behind. He opened the front door, dragging his fire bolt along with him. When he walked outside, the cool wind of October flew through his Jet-black, untidy hair. His Green almond shaped eyes darted from left to right, looking out for any muggles. He walked into the center of the Dursley's lawn, mounted his broom and kicked off. The feeling of being in the air after a summer of waiting for it was wonderful. His trunk, and owl were following close behind. As he felt the wind whip through his hair he felt a slight tug from behind him. He drew out his wand, ready to attack, but then saw his cousin, Dudley, pulling on his trunk. Harry had the urge to Hex him, but resisted. He flew softly to the ground.

"You're not leaving," Dudley said, "Not without a goodbye." The Dursleys had lately treated Harry better, but this was unexpected. Harry pocketed his wand, put a small smile on his face, and shook hands with Dudley's outstretched palm. Dudley had been trying to lose weight and had made an amazing improvement. He was not far off from being as fit as Harry was, except a little fatter.

"See you Big D," said Harry. Dudley grinned.

"See you later," Dudley said. Harry mounted his broom for the second time. He Leapt off the ground, and flew up to the side of the house. He looked into the room where his Aunt and Uncle were sleeping. He hammered on the Window. Uncle Vernon jumped so high; he knocked poor Aunt Petunia out of the bed.

"GET BACK HERE!" boomed Uncle Vernon, as Harry sped off happily. He saw Dudley on the ground, Laughing madly.

"Thanks Dud," Harry said. "For opening the broom cupboard for me."

"No problem," said Dudley, with the rest of his laugh etching away from his round face. And with out a look back to number four, Privet Drive, Harry flew into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Banning at the Burrow

Banning at the Burrow

Harry looped around and around in the air. It felt great to be free. Even if it was icy cold, he did not feel it. After a summer of miserable waiting, he finally was able to let himself free to go where he wanted to go. He looked down from one hundred feet in the air. He saw a huge city, twinkling bellow him. He dashed from side to side, whooping loudly. The wind whipped wildly at his hair. As he flipped flew the air, he heard a soft buzz, from far off. It slowly seemed to get louder. As He flew closer, he heard the sound more clearly. A motor. He dodged the large airplane by an inch as it passed him. Apparently it was landing because it was so low. He flew past some confused looking muggles.

_"Obliviate!" _ He yelled. The plane stopped as though frozen in midair, and then continued as if nothing had happened. He flew on. The muggles would now remember nothing they had witnessed. He went over hilltops, and through the clouds. As he neared a stream, he began to descend. He was close to the burrow. He began to slow down, as he hit solid ground. It was still three O'clock in the morning when he reached the house. The Burrow was a large house supported by magic. It looked like it was three stories high. As he walked up to the door, he thought about the reaction of the Weasly's if he appeared on their door step at three O' Clock in the morning. He decided to make sure that his knock only got the attention of the people that were awake. He was hoping someone would be up and about. Unlikely, he thought, as he softly hit the door with his knuckles.

"Who Iz it?" came a sweet soft voice, that sounded like a chorus of bells.

"Harry," He said, surprised anybody would be up right now. "Harry Potter." The door flew open almost at once. A beautiful French girl stood in the doorway, her silvery blonde hair coming a few inches below her shoulders. Her heart shaped face beamed at him.

"Oh, 'Arry, Ow are you?" Said Fleur, embracing him in a tight hug. " It iz so gloomy around ear. De Order 'as bin Doing many things, an' they are all coming back with un- appy News."

A/N: sorry about Fleur, her accent isn't done very well, but try to use your imagination. Back To the story.

Harry hugged fleur back.

"How is everything going?" he asked.

"'Avent I just told you, bad."

"Oh," He said.

"Oh, come inzide, and zit down." Harry walked inside of the house, pulled out a chair from the table, and took a seat. "Now 'ave some breakfast," Said Fleur. "What do you want?"

"Oh, uh..." Harry said.

"Eggs, Toast, Pancakes, sausages, name it," Fleur said, putting utensils and a plate in front of him.

"Eggs and toast then," Harry said, realizing how hungry he was. She took a minute over at the stove, frying eggs, and toasting bread with her wand.

"Your plate 'arry," Fleur said, after a couple minutes. He then handed her his plate, and got it back with two pieces of toast, a large amount of scrambled eggs, and some cut up apple. He sat down to eat it hungrily, but halfway through his toast he remembered and said,

"Thanks." He heard a sigh of relief from Fleur.

"Thank you for saying thanks," She said. " Nobody around 'ear ever say thanks anymore."

"Oh, well... I'm sorry," Said Harry, but apparently it was the wrong thing to say.

" I wash de dishes, tend de laundry make deir meals, mend deir socks and evey day not ONE ZANK YOU!" Fleur yelled, as her breathing picked up speed. "I'm sorry, 'arry," she breathed after a second or two. " It's just that people have died, and it keeps people worried."

"Died?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she was practically in tears now. "Bill." And she broke out sobbing. Harry stood up, no longer full, and hugged Fleur. Not Bill, Harry thought.

"It's O.K. I'm sorry."

"That witch Lestrange killed him," Fleur said. Harry felt a surge of Hatred go through him. He wanted to kill that crazy woman. She wasn't in her right mind.

"Let's go sit down," Harry said. He led Fleur, who was still crying, to a sofa in the other room. Harry looked at his watch, not to tell the time, but to hide his tears.

"It Iz okay. It dozn't matter anymore when you cry. I do it all ze time now." Tears shined upon Fleur's silver face.

"Anybody else?" Harry asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Yes, one more," She replied. " Some Death eaterz broke into ze ministry a couple of days ago,"

"They killed Percy," they both said in unison.

"Is this why your not in bed?" Harry asked her.

"No, zey all left wizout me," She replied, more sparkling tears running down her face.

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"At ze Ministry," She replied, just barley audible through her Crying. "At a 'earing," She said.

"Why? Who?" Harry asked.

" The Ministry zink zat Charlie iz a death eater; Zey want to through im into Azkaban."

"What?" Harry said. " That's Ridiculous." But at that moment, the door to the front yard flew open, and a crowd of people came bustling in. Harry heard fragments of sentences all over like,

" Ridiculous." Or "How could they."

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, as he saw a tall, gangly, red headed teenager in the crowd.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron ran towards him, grinning from side to side. Then, all the other Weasly's came to greet him.

"How's it going Harry?" Asked Ron. " How'd you Get Here." Fred and Gorge were half way up the staircase, laughing silently.

"Harry, Dear." Mrs. Weasly had come to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasly said. " I'll talk to you later, I have to deal with the twins." And she walked off. After Harry had explained everything to the eager family, they all sat down at the table.

" Charlie?" Harry said.

"Yeah?" Charlie replied. He was tall, but muscular, and had scratches and burns all over him.

" What happened?"

"Oh. Well, I was walking down a street doing some business for the Order. A group of death eaters were attacking this Poor old muggle woman's House. As I tried to save her, the Ministry arrived. They thought I had been attacking her too. All the Death Eaters got away. I stayed, but they accused me of being a Death Eater. So I had to have this Hearing."

" At three in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Nobody really cares about time right now, they just care about staying safe. So, any ways, they haven't decided that I am a Death Eater. So, I am banned from leaving this house."

"That's ridiculous." Harry said. He yawned because he was really tired.

"That's it!" said Mrs. Weasly. "Time for bed. Everyone." There was a lot of shuffling, and scooting of chairs, as people walked of to get to bed. Harry walked up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. Every time he had come over, he had to share his room. It was the same as always. Harry walked over to his bed, and collapsed on top of it. Ron came in a few minutes later.

"Glad you're here Mate," Ron Said. And he to, Collapsed on his bed.

He was walking down a deserted corridor. It was dark. He was in the department of mysteries. He walked on, knowing what was on row 97. He saw his Prophecy, sitting on the shelf. It suddenly trembled, fell off, and smashed to hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Neither can live while the other survives."

A/N: Hey, people who read this story, please review!! I want to know what I do wrong. Give me criticism, compliments, anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The position of the Order

A/N I am so sorry that I took like a month to update. More Is Coming. I am soon going to write a story about Lily and James. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES! Thank you. I will be able to write a ton more during the summer, which is 4 WEEKS AWAY! READ AND REVIEW, THANK YOU

Harry awoke to a loud stomping sound. He slipped open one Eyelid. Ron was rampaging around the room, yelling angrily, his face white and furious with rage. Harry sat up from the bed, tired and hungry.

"What's wrong?" Harry yawned.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong," Ron, said as he kicked Harry's bed, almost making Harry fall off. "My Mum has gone mad. That's what's wrong."

"What did she do?"

"We are leaving the house!" Ron yelled, so that the room shifted a little. "Leaving for good. The _Order _thinks it's not safe to be here. So, we are never going to visit this place again. It'll probably be destroyed by the time we get there."

"I'm sorry?" Harry said, not sure what to say. He got up from his bed, but then felt boxes beneath his feet. He looked down. Wrapped in paper were at least ten Birthday presents. He got down at the bedside, and started opening them. A usual sweater from Mrs. Weasly, some socks from the Elf Dobby, Cauldron cakes from Ron and Hermione, and a Defense against the Dark Arts book from Lupin. Then his Eyes spotted a present on the other side of the bed, about as small as a matchbox. Harry got up, walked over to it and picked it up. He carefully unwrapped it: It was a box. He opened the box, which revealed a little gold whistle, which was small and rectangular. The note inside of the box said,

Dear Harry,

This will help you tremendously. When you blow on it, it will call help. Good luck.

Yours truly,

Albus Percevil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Harry stuffed the whistle into his pocket. For some reason, he did not want to tell Ron and Hermione about the whistle.

Harry sat down on his bed, which was covered in wrapping paper. Ron was still rampaging around the room, kicking things, and jinxing things. Just then, there was a loud CRACK, and Fred, or George, appeared in front of Harry. Harry was quite surprised Fred, or George, was not with the other.

"Is Rony-diddlikins okay?" The twin said in a mock baby tone that Harry hated so much, because Bellatrix taunted him with it so many times. After Fred, or George had said it, Ron spun around.

_"Tarantallegra!" _Ron shouted. The spell was about to hit Fred, or George, when Fred, or George dodged it by inches. The spell did what it was supposed to do, but hit the wrong person. Harry's feet were now doing a sort of tap-dance on the wooden floor. The twin burst out with laughter, and then dissaperated. Ron, stunned by his mistake, quickly recovered.

"I know the counter curse!" Ron said proudly.

"Wait, Ron, no,"- But it was to late

"_arageo!" _Ron flicked his wand to the right, but he was supposed to flick it to the left. Harry's arms were dancing along side his legs.

"Oh, whoops, uh… _arageo! arageo!"_ Harry's limbs began to dance even more vigorously. Harry thought he saw two, giggling faces in the windowsill.

"_ARAGEO!" _Harry fell, down, into an uncomfortable position, and was lying on his back, his arm bent at an awkward angle. He looked up to see who cast the spell. Hermione was standing there, with her wand pointed at Harry's chest, her face worried.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped. He stood up, and Hermione, hugged him tightly. She was taller now, Her hair still bushy, but she was prettier. Ron shoved Harry aside and almost knocked Hermione over with the force.

"I have really missed you," he said happily. " How'd you get here?" Ron asked.

"I can Apparate, Ron," She said, exasperated. "So, anyways," She said. "I have done a lot of research on Horcruxes and haven't managed to find a thing. I've searched the ministry, Hogwarts, anywhere you can think of." Harry sat down on the bed. He was happy, and he hadn't been for nearly three months.

………………..

As Ron had said, Moving had come in. Things were in boxes, and they were loading them into an Apparation truck, which would Apparate anywhere you would like it to. Harry was to go by flu powder. They were heading of to Grimauld place. As Harry stepped into the fire, Mr. Weasly stopped him quickly.

"Harry, wait, since the house is yours, I was going to ask you if we could use it, but I forgot."

"Of course," Harry said, and with out another word, he had said, Number Twelve, Grimauld Place. And Harry vanished into the green flames. The whirling sensation took him, then, suddenly; he looked around into the familiar old dusty kitchen. He half expected to see Sirius Black, sitting on the side of the table, grinning happily at him, but instead it was Remus Lupin.

"Harry!" Lupin said, excitedly. As Harry got out of the fire, Arthur appeared right behind Him. Lupin had got out of his rusty old chair, and embraced Harry in a backbreaking hug. Harry hugged back tightly. He was nearly as tall as Lupin now.

"How is everything going professor?"

"Please, call me Remus, and, nothing is going that well, at least since Bill died. He was tremendous help to the order." Remus gestured to the seat at the end of the table, which was closest to Harry. Remus walked over to the chair next to Harry and sat down.

"Harry, the order is losing in the battle against Voldemort. Nothing is going well. Mad-eye has been missing. We have no Idea where he is, and he was one of our best fighters. But, at least one person that we know has died on Voldemort's side."

"Who?" Harry asked, hoping it was Bellatrix, or Snape.

"Mcnair, Buckbeaks would be killer." Harry face faltered a little.

"So what's been going on?"

"Allow me to explain. The order is very confused. When Dumbledore died it feel apart." Harry shuddered a little. He did not like thinking about the death of Dumbledore. "Anyways," Continued Remus. "We have been doing everything we can to stop Voldemort's plan."

"What is the plan?" Harry asked, ready to devour it hungrily.

"We don't know all that well. We used Legilimens on Mcnair. His thoughts said that 'Voldemort was to make more.'

"More what?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," Remus admitted. "But enough, your not in the order, and so I can't tell you anymore."

"But…but,"

"But nothing, I'm not telling you anymore." And, with a flick of his wrist, He acted as if zipping up his mouth, and he through away the key.


End file.
